Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Shardak #One of my best pages. #Lizarddragon x25 01:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *Proto-Beast #Unlike Shardak, which is made up almost exclusively of content copied and pasted from the plot synopsis of stories such as Condemnation and Writhing Darkness, and actually took the time to write the page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #Amazing. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 08:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #Jareroden97' 16:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #I think this page deserves this. Me and have worked very hard to make sure this article is up to date and looking fantastic. --Chicken Bond 07:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #Collector1 #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] #BladeHawk 23:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Featured Image *File:Toa of Darkness.png #About time people started nominating things that aren't theirs, me included. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] #-- [[User:Abc8920|'6''' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *File:MOCS of 2010 003.JPG #Best of my MOCS. Collector1 *File:Bendy_Katron.JPG #Articulation anyone? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #Its totally like the bionicle stars video! --Jodol 16:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #Caramel cougar 16:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) #I would have voted above but this is pretty impressive regarding he customised this to heck The decider 16:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] #'Jareroden97' 17:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Story *The Heeh Chronicles #Collector1 *Sworn to Duty #My best story. Read it before you vote for anything. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Time Disruption #One of the best stories I've read. It's set in 2003 (good old Mata Nui!) and is the longest story in the wiki, being far bigger than the official BIONICLE novels like The Crossing and Joureny's End!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Indeed. It's 90,000 words; almost long enough to qualify as a novel. *FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1 #I've been working on this story for long, and its one of my favorite stories currently on the wiki, that is not only because I made it, but also because it has a good plot and a HUGE cast of characters, I think it deserves this place. Toa Fairon ''' #Jareroden97' 21:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Creation *Faroka #Very creative, even though it is a Shadow Matoran.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6''' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Fairon #He has a creative design, creative hands, creative body, almost everything at it is custom, even the arms. 'Toa Fairon ' *Makura #EPICNESS. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] #'Jareroden97' 21:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Trivia *The Mechanical Rahkshi is the page in which authors have made most MoCs for. They are: Ids5621, Makuta Kaper, Bionicledude, Abc8920, Biogecko, TheSlicer and Jareroden97. #-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 14:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) #Jareroden97' 16:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Although she is coloured blue, Eelta is still a Toa of Lightning. #[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Featured Quote #-- [[User:Abc8920|'6''' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 19:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC)